


【Fell×Money】偷

by xmm



Category: Undertale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: Fell×财迷，偷汉子泥学。雷点：NTR，角色性能力捏造，泥塑，戴环，非双洁。
Relationships: Fell/Money





	【Fell×Money】偷

  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
早上起来时，难得不是Edge一个爆栗叫他起床，又赖了半天还没点反应，没等有什么疑惑，Fell穿上外套走出房间时见桌上体贴地放了半碗热粥。

这才结婚第几天。他兄弟美丽可人的新太太没力气似的倚在厨房门旁的墙上，显然是他煮的。他新婚之夜过了没多久，总像刚被滋润过，还真真不认生，没把他当外人，穿着睡裙就出来了，冲Fell眨眨眼睛。

“你平常都这个时候起来？”

这是他第一次同Money单独相处，对这位他还算是一无所知，只知道是他倔脾气兄弟偏要拉进家门的主儿。凡事都该应该思忖周全点，于是Fell没再看他的脸——即便对方目光像针一样挑开他的衣服。他狐疑地坐下，显得旁边的跟一女仆一样站着等着。矮骷髅舀起半勺粥掩饰不自在，吹吹没来得及喝，随口一问，啧，我兄弟呢。  
  
“他？”Money怡然自得，“出差去了。”  
  
该死。Fell动作一停，“多久？”  
  
那位翻翻眼睛，“我怎么知道？”  
  
这确实可能。方圆五里都知道Fell兄弟五天事拿三天干，时不时来个薛定谔的出差，却还是典型的面面俱到。  
  
Money接下来的动作也像在证实这一点，他俯下身，距离凑近剩半寸左右…该死，这角度蕾丝裙里面好像真空。随即轻声道，说你知道吗，今天早上他走之前，对人家说让我好好照顾你。  
  
听起来倒像是Edge的不对了，新婚没到一星期就往外跑，直白来讲就是不为太太着想，要是家里这位冷了，无聊了，向谁说去？就没人来为他解解闷。  
  
Fell事不关己高高挂起。只是他兄弟不会用“照顾”这个词，听起来更应该是“监督”，“训练”或“教训”…不知道是不是故意的，“照顾”二字话里话外怎么说得像伺候，骷髅不用呼吸，却像潮气一般喷在Fell不存在的耳畔。  
  
沾染上这骷髅的后果可想而知。眼见那只保养得细嫩的爪子要勾肩搭背，他看准时间便烦躁地推了开来。  
  
Money半点没生气地一笑，“讨厌，想什么呢？”  
  
Fell阴阴地看他，“离我远点。”  
  
于是那骨装模作样地把手绢丢过来，指了指嘴角，“那你自己擦吧。”  
  
这事儿就没完，不是第一次了。  
  
兄弟离家后Fell无语，被骚扰了几回都不理会。Money自觉没趣了，懒得再逗。Edge偶尔打个视频电话回家慰问，Fell在房间里都能听见隔壁的说话笑声。除了逛街，搓麻，做指甲，其他时间竟做作地贤惠起来，虽早餐也就会煮点粥，做别的就倒腾半天，名堂没搞出一个，盘子简直碎得快所剩无几。  
  
真想不通Edge这是看上了他哪点。  
  
丈夫给不了陪伴，钱倒是一抓一大把，Money是不会屈尊自己取快递的，便催促着他去拿。Fell无奈，他不关心那些大小纸盒里的内容，可这不要脸的骷髅勾不到他就当家里没这骨，半夜听听声音就差不多知道买的什么下流东西，有时难免心痒。哪天玩过了火，第二天站不稳还想起老公的嘱咐，乖乖地记得煮甜粥。  
  
自己解决算好的，至少没给戴帽子，Fell心说，还是他兄弟的名声要紧。他懒得听隔壁半夜哼哼唧唧，免的惹一身骚干脆每晚八点跑酒吧小酌一杯，掺了芥末的洋酒 辣上加辣，再混三个小时，非得等完事儿了才回去睡觉。  
  
这地方他不是第一次光顾，坐在这儿半天就有人凑过来，话里话外意思就是问他要不要寻个欢乐。Fell在混蛋年纪时搞过几回这勾当，现在假装听不懂，老鸨便冲他挤眉弄眼，隐蔽表示新来了几个学生妹，个个水嫩青涩，那水汪汪地…Fell略微烦躁起来便又不知趣儿淫笑道，就连那儿也是——  
  
“我操！”  
  
Fell猛然窜起来打断，揣在兜里的拳头捏得死紧，就差没在谁脸上啐口唾沫，搞得惊坐四方，老鸨大惊失色，立马开溜。  
  
其实到底也不是因为她。  
  
——不远处熟悉身影正靠上吧台，某位把自己保养得很好，有种被滋养浇灌而出的气质，似醉非醉，小脸漂亮到一看就是在酒吧肯定要被连环搭讪到烦的类型。  
  
有男人正请他的好弟妹喝酒。  
  
原来Money今天和他一样晚上八点准时出了门，Fell不能坐视不管，眼见他穿在里头的是条开叉黑裙，坐下后半截大腿露出来了，不知是不是真空，Fell一眼捕捉到那快到根部的腿骨他妈的被半大铜环扣得严丝合缝。  
  
此刻高骷髅两指捻着烟，和对面说着说着，侧着头却令目光不小心扫过他，笑了。  
  
合着早就知道他在这儿，就等着上钩呢。  
  
阔太还在讲话，直到被握住手腕一扯失了平衡，Fell再用出一点魔法赶开不知好歹的男人，一路逼着那骷髅向外面走，当然不仅仅是他会这点小伎俩，Money显然毫不在意也毫无反省，被矮自己许多的骷髅拉着走嫌丢人，翻翻眼睛干脆直接将二骨带回了家。  
  
果然不是善茬。只惊了两秒钟Fell就瞪着他，说过他不是第一次到那酒吧去，Money要是单单去烤尔比消遣消遣倒也简单，如今却复杂了——他把他摔在沙发上，后者又开心起来，故意眼睛弯弯冲他咧嘴，赌他不敢拿自己怎么样。  
  
“呦，你吃醋了？”  
  
这么说还左腿膝盖抬起抵上他，客厅灯没打开，裙子顺流而下，铜环泛着金属色泽。  
  
Fell咬着牙，一只手直接粗鲁将那只腿掰开，摸上完全暴露而出的某处，确确实实是有个铜环，随即不等争辩，一巴掌先毫不怜香惜玉地打上那屁骨。惊觉那日Edge第一次向他介绍Money时，Fell只觉面熟，记不太清，但他是确确实实感觉在哪里见过，于是一时拿着芥末愣在原地思索，直到Edge狠狠拍了他的脑袋，怒喝一声：

“你愣在那里干什么！给我放尊敬点！”  
  
Fell皱起眉头还没回嘴，Money却小女人模样抱住丈夫的手臂骨。  
  
“老公别这么凶嘛，以后还有的是机会认识。”

然后侧过头来打量了他一番，笑道，“不着急。”

虽这么说。这位一看就不是善茬，Fell觉得打量是有些挑剔在里面的，如果没掺着点坏，世界上就没反派了。  
  
现在果然，这骨坏得透顶。  
  
响起一声娇嗔他装作没听到，只是说，“操你妈，给老子解-解释一下？”  
  
Fell火窜三寸高，一急就犯了口吃的毛病。原来那地方规则的精髓就是这环，做了鸡的一般戴两个，臂上腿上，锁上就再没取下的余地，意思就是打入十八层做鸡地狱，子子孙孙都得做鸡，折到Fell身上就是侄子侄女。他倒霉兄弟显然对此一无所知，吃亏了还不自知。  
  
Money用仅剩的一只眼睛饶有趣味地盯着他，又把矮骷髅的手拉起来放在胸膛，狡辩道：“你说呢？”  
  
“你什么意思？”  
  
“没什么意思。”  
  
不打自招，Fell气得扼住他的力气大了，责任令他绝不能让侄子侄女做鸭做鸡。后者故意哼哼两声，他还没忘记正事，威胁道，“操！…还有一个在哪？”  
  
Money眼睛比学生妹还无辜，“没了，就这一个。”  
  
戴上这东西，就是没人骑不得，最下贱的骚货。别的不说，万一传给谁点什么病。Fell想到这儿嫌恶地想从他身上下来，对面却先一步抓住他的肩膀。  
  
“啧-放开！”  
  
“就不放。”Money耍无赖，“你兄弟走之前叫我好好伺候你，但你呢？也没报答人家点什么。”  
  
说着指骨在自己口部贴了贴，又想挨上对方的。Fell拍开他的爪子。实在不太明白Money把他搞上床到底有什么战略意义，他要是真的空虚寂寞冷，馋得受不了，也不至于找家里的偷人。  
  
“你敢想把病传给老子？”  
  
听了这话，原来是因为这个。Money才听出来Fell不愿乖乖就范的原因，也没恼半分，从细声的笑变成花枝乱颤，“你…真是！”  
  
笑够了，“拜托，那都是以前的事情。”他缓缓气，“你兄弟也未必不知道。也许是他为我赎的身呢？”  
  
“我兄弟知道？”Fell瞪大眼睛。  
  
“废话，”Money咧开嘴，“他当然不知道。”  
  
“妈的，你耍老子！”  
  
这下Money笑得更大声，肚子都要笑痛了，岔气了也没骨帮他揉揉。就是欠收拾。Fell阴沉地盯着他，“你不怕我告诉他？”  
  
他立即敛了笑，无辜极了，“怕，”又道，“所以我才来收买你。”  
  
高骷髅撩开那块料子，风光无限，Fell一愣。  
  
“…嗯，就用这儿。”  
  
那是另一个环。  
  
——操他妈的，铜环勒住已经勃起的老二根部。里面半点内衬没穿，香艳的真空。操他妈的。  
  
“帮我，”Money悄声说，“求你…帮我把环取下来。”  
  
求没像在求。Fell被激得捏紧拳头，磨着牙将粗而短的指骨没半点怜惜地向里面压进去，里面是湿的，总是被宠上天的骚穴近日失了疼爱，如今咬住异物不让走，Fell便使坏地用两根手指撑开那处窥探。  
  
里面干干净净。Money半真半假地气息乱了。他上半身吃力地支撑在沙发上，套在裙子外的薄开衫随着动作一半落在肘关节处，而腿骨岔开的。Fell手指在里面一抠，他并非天赋异禀，不过算好今晚上要被操，早就把自己料理好了，里面全是润滑液，自己没流半点水。  
  
矮骷髅就不信邪，一门心思地欺负，手指逗引不出来几滴淫水不罢休，直接一头凑上去，毫不留情两只手扒开淫靡的肉穴，长舌伸进去时上面的骨终于撑不住了，两只手改按住他的脑袋。Fell又咬住一吸。  
  
他居然打颤，在Fell头上的指骨无意识用力地推了推，没了力气，只知道哼哼唧唧地叫他放开。  
  
Fell折磨够了才松的口，再打量这位刚刚被他舌头弄的一团糟，一副要把这几天的爽回来了的下贱德行，吐气如兰，正眯着眼睛冲他笑。  
  
“你欺负我，”他说，“…还等什么呢。”  
  
这话让他老二里面时刻准备着往里面操，硕大的龟头劈开高热的嫩肉，进去半截Money就抓紧了他。直觉告诉Fell这位身体没多敏感，反应多半在装，Fell没轻重地顶了两下，求证般捏住骨的面庞，想在他脸上找点什么破绽。  
  
Money毫不畏惧地盯着他，皱起眉头。  
  
“你比你兄弟厉害好多，”他缓声道，“嘶…你不操我，我以为你和我老公一样阳痿呢。”  
  
Fell盯着他，老二半路停了，“什么阳痿？”  
  
“你不知道？”  
  
“不知道，”他这下重新打量他，“呃，那你为什么结婚。”  
  
“不为什么。”  
  
死鸭子嘴硬。“那我问点别的——你被多少人操过？”  
  
“鬼才记得，”Money不耐烦推推他，“你给我继续干活。”  
  
之前听他自慰叫床就知道是个什么阵势。Fell恶从胆边生，粗声粗气穷追不舍道，“那是别人操你爽还是我操你爽？”  
  
Money搂住他，“嗯…你再卖力点我就告诉你。”  
  
果然还是不要脸的婊子，Money真正被弄到有点崩溃的时候是Fell边撸他老二边操他最深，在要绝顶的边缘期待配合着扭腰。Fell听见淫叫就烦躁，干脆用手捂住对方的嘴。  
  
引火上身的Money这下吓了一跳，竟一反常态地惊惧地望过去，软舌却伸出舔上指骨，下面不要脸地咬得死紧。  
  
把逼良为娼的把戏玩的如此得心应手，好像来通奸不是他自作主张。他兄弟怎么能去出差呢。Fell把骨操的哀叫连连，直到伸手想去摸摸前面，被半路截了胡。  
  
Fell反别过手腕，居高临下教训说：  
  
“以后还偷不偷人了？”  
  
Money只会求饶：“不…嗯，不，不敢了。”  
  
他在摇头时被顶到花心，乱晃的老二没被碰都甩出几滴精液，高潮没过Fell也不放过，再被操几下竟胡言乱语起来，带点做作的哭腔。装的他好像还是个雏，而Fell是他第一个客人。  
  
他不应该是的。Fell又讽又骂，还是被嫩穴咬的受不住，喘着粗气将那颗灵魂射得满满当当时才明白自己是确实被勾引上了床，回不了头了。他咒骂一句，夜色正浓，正如他拔出来时一股一股，没完没了地向外流。  


  
  
  


Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 虽然没写到，但这篇还是财迷波斯。只是这里财迷含泪做零罢辽。所以说阳痿早发现早治疗。  
> 


End file.
